Harmony Headcanon Challenge Week 4
by insynchlikeharmony
Summary: Just a short little Harmony drabble I wrote for a tumblr challenge. The objective was to use 3 theme words; the words for Week 4 were pensieve, post-war (in some version of the word), and patronus! :)


It was all Harry ever imagined. The day he had dreamed of for so long, but never believing it would arrive. There Voldemort was; reduced to a pile of ash from his own curse rebounding and striking him. Harry stood there, both his wand and the Elder wand in hand, looking over the dust, checking to make sure nothing would spring from the ashes and attack him.

A roar of applause broke his concentration and he remembered he was surrounded by the whole of Hogwarts. Next thing he knew, anybody and everybody was around him; trying to hug him, shake his hand, anything to show their appreciation. Then one hand that he knew too well broke through the crowd and took his hand in hers. She was pulling him through the sea of witches and wizards until they reached the outer ring. Throwing the invisibility cloak over the pair of them, Hermione led them to the nearest deserted corridor, away from the celebratory roars and people cheering.

"You always know exactly what I want; peace and quiet." He said, as he glanced up and down the barren hallway.

She threw her arms around him and gripped him tight, "I'm just so happy it's over, Harry. You beat him!" She exclaimed.

She pulled back to see a mixed facial expression and got her impending question answered when he pulled a vile from his pouch. A silvery liquid sloshing back-and-forth could only be one thing.

"Is that…"

"Yes, I'm going to the headmaster's office now." He broke into a run towards the staircase with her right on his heels.

He thought back to his last conversation with Ron:

_"__I know we've had our rough spots, this last year especially. But after everything we've been through, we're friends, right?"_

_He looked as if on pins and needles, hoping he would hear what he wanted. Harry had tear-filled eyes before walking up to him and hugging him on the spot._

_"__Best friends for life, Ron. And I'm sure we'll have many rough patches when this is all over with."_

_ "__I know, Harry. But if anything goes wrong…"_

_He took his wand from his pocket and pressed it to his lobe and began drawing a memory from it. He put it in the glass vile and placed it in Harry's hand._

_"…__Just take good care of her, Harry."_

_"__We'll be fine, Ron. All of us will make it through this. I'll see you in a bit." Ron gave a forceful smile before turning sharply and sprinting the opposite way towards the battle. _

That was the last time they spoke to each other. Harry was now holding back tears while he made his way over to the levitating bowl. He poured the memory into the dish, gave a glance towards Hermione, and dipped his head low into the **pensieve**.

"I don't know if I'll ever get another chance to say it, Hermione, but… I love you."

Harry looked around and saw trees, snow, and the tent that they spent months in. Harry determined that this was the night when Hermione had kept watch… a night or two before Ron stormed out on them. He glanced back to both of them to see them snogging. As much as he had prepared himself over the years for it to happen, it still stung. Hermione wore an expression of sadness and regret.

"Oh, Ronald, I like you, but not to that degree."

Ron was now focusing on the ground, wishing she had reciprocated his feelings. Composing himself, he looked into her eyes and asked, "It's Harry, isn't it?"

She twirled her wand between her fingers before gripping it and whispering, "Expecto Patronum".

A bright silver figure erupted from the tip and was drifting through the air in front of them… Harry was now being ripped from the memory and was thrown back onto the floor. Hermione rushed to his side and helped him against the wall.

"Harry, what happened? What'd you see?" She asked concerned.

"Why did you conjure a **patronus **when Ron asked you if you had feelings for me?" She gave a wry smile before giving a flick of her wand and, after thinking back moments ago to Harry defeating Voldemort, said the charm.

Once again, a silver animal burst from the wand and filled the air. This time Harry got a good look at it and discovered Hermione's patronus was no longer its usual Otter, but it was now a Doe, prancing back-and-forth in front of them.

"Your patronus changed forms, Hermione?" She nodded in response. "When did it all happen?"

"Well, it changed about a week ago, but I think I've loved you for a lot longer than that." She answered confidently.

His brain wanted her to repeat that last statement just to make sure he had heard her right. He shifted his head and leaned forward until his forehead was against hers. He heard her breathing intensify at this little motion and saw her face grow pinker as time seemed to slow down. And then he leaned down. And it was everything and nothing. It was everything Hermione had expected and nothing could top it; the first of many kisses to come.

"So… what happens now?" Harry couldn't believe she had to ask.

"Do you not understand what you mean to me?" Her face lit up like a sky anticipating a sunrise. "Hermione, I couldn't have saved the world without you. You kept me going through it all… I could always count on you. Always."

A lone tear fell from her eye after hearing this admission. They stood up and began walking hand-in-hand towards the exit. And like the pages of a book, they moved past the era of pain, caused from Voldemort and his followers, and moved on to an era of **post-war** improvement and coping. But at least they would do it together.


End file.
